I Won't Call Him Papa Chap1
by satoru mochii
Summary: Kei's POV Aku dengar papa, telingaku cukup baik untuk mendengar kata-kata menyakitkanmu, dan otakku terlalu pintar untuk bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat mu Warning! Abal gaje, blababalababla. Tapi sangat butuh RnR


****Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan saya si Author gaje hahaha, ini adalah sambungan dari cerita yang kemarin, yaa ceritanya sih ya gitu deh.. gitu aja, abal... Pokoknya selamat membaca ya. Oh iya saya juga berterima kasih sama semua yang sudah review preview saya, ada yang bilang cerita kemarin pendek banget, ya iyalah kan itu baru preview, kalo di film kayak trailer gitu hahaha. Pokoknya enjoylah~

**Title : I won't call him _Papa_**

**__Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Seluruh orang tua mereka, Johnny's Entertainment.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Hurt**

**Summary: Kei's POV|Aku dengar papa, telingaku cukup baik untuk mendengar kata-kata menyakitkanmu, dan otakku terlalu pintar untuk bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat mu|Warning! Abal gaje, blababalababla. Maaf gak bisa publish di FFn, karena malas... Hahaha.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keitaro's pov_

Seperti siang biasanya, kulihat mama sudah menungguku di depan pagar. Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali membenamkan kepalaku di atas bangku bis sekolahku. Melihat wajah mamaku yang tersenyum dibuat-buat membuatku merasa mual. Sepertinya dia adalah orang paling munafik yang pernah aku lihat.

"Rumah Keitaro..." Tiba-tiba guru bahasaku membuyarkan lamunanku. Sontak aku segera bangkit dan turun dari dalam bis dengan langkah gontai.

"Terima kasih." Ujar mamaku dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Terima kasih." Aku juga mengikuti kemunafikan mamaku dengan pura-pura tersenyum ke arah guru bahasaku yang terkenal akan keramahannya.

"Douita. Jaa nee." Kemudian tak harus menunggu lama, bis sekolahku sudah tak nampak lagi oleh penglihatanku.

"Okaeri Keikun." Ujar mamaku sambil senyum-senyum ke arahku.

"Mama jangan paksa tersenyum, itu jelek." Kataku jujur apa adanya. Setelahnya aku segera melenggang masuk ke rumah dengan acuh sambil membopong tasku yang berasa seperti karung semen sekarang.

_Time Skip_

_8 P.M_

Dengan malas aku dipaksa mamaku untuk mengajari adik kembarku Kouta dan Hota untuk menulis Katakana. Sebentar-sebentar kulirik mamaku yang masih saja sibuk dengan beres-beresnya di dapur. Sebenarnya agak-agak kasihan kulihat mamaku yang selalu saja tiap hari kerjaannya hanya membereskan dapur, mengupas bawang, dan masak. Sudah 3minggu ini daya hidup mamaku seperti dihisap. Aura cerianya yang biasa kulihat seakan lenyap termakan oleh garis waktu yang selalu membayangi perjalanan hidupnya. Semua itu bermula semenjak papaku sudah tidak lagi menjabat sebagai kepala editor, melainkan sebagai presiden umum. Entah mengapa semenjak itu seakan ada lagi seorang jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam diri papa sehingga membuatnya begitu berubah. Tawanya, pelukannya, aromanya, dan senyumannya sudah tidak bisa lagi kunikmati. Papa yang dulu selalu mengelu-elukanku, kini seakan lupa akan kondisiku. Seakan lupa kalau dia masih punya aku, Kouta dan Hota yang masih sangat ingin dijamah olehnya. Aku rindu papa. Aku ingin papa kembali. Kembali seperti dulu. Kembali seperti saat dimana papa masih bisa mengajakku bermain lego bersama. Kembali seperti saat dimana papa masih bisa mengajariku dan adik-adikku bagaimana caranya bermain catur. Kembali seperti saat aku memergoki mama berpelukan dengan papa. Kembali seperti saat papa bergulat denganku. Dan kembali seperti saat aku masih sempat memanggilnya 'papa, tinggiku bertambah 2cm' aku ingin Tuhan membawa kami ke masa itu. Ke masa dimana seakan hidupku adalah sebuah surga. Aku ingin hidupku sesempurna dulu. Dan yang terpenting aku ingin mendengar gelak tawa dan wajah ceria mama menyambutku di pagi hari. Hilangkan jeritan mama yang menggema di lorong rumah kami, memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang sunyi pada saat tengah malam. Seakan maut siap menerkam kami sekeluarga. Aku benci itu. Aku benci mengetahui bahwa papaku bukan seperti papaku.

"Keikun.." Tiba-tiba suara mama membuyarkan lamunanku. Ya sudah berkali-kali aku melamun hari ini.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Perintah mamaku pelan. Aku mendengus. Yah ini sudah sangat malam. Lebih baik aku tidur, karena besok masih hari Jumat dan aku masih harus sekolah.

"Ya. Oyasumi." Ujarku. Kemudian aku membawa serta adik-adikku ikut denganku ke dalam kamar dan mengganti pakaian kami dengan piyama, mencuci kaki dan tangan serta menyikat gigi. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan papa. Papa yang kini aku tak tahu kemana dirinya.

"Oyasumi Kouta. Oyasumi Hota." Ucap mamaku lemah ketika adik-adikku sudah menarik selimut mereka dan mencoba terlelap.

"Oyasumi Oniichan…" Goda mamaku kepadaku.

"Oyasumi Obaasan..." Jawabku malas untuk membalas mamaku.

"Hehehe, tidur yang nyenyak ya." Ucap mamaku dgn senyum jahil menyertainya. Syukurlah dia masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini.

"Mama," sahutku sebelum mamaku pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Ya?" Aku berdiri, menghampiri mamaku dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Agak ragu. Apa yg harus kulakukan agar aku bisa membuat mamaku merasa baikan.

"Keikun sayang mama." Ucapku spontan sambil memeluk mamaku erat. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluk mamaku seperti ini setiap saat, namun tubuhku terlalu kecil untuk bisa meraihnya, dan tubuhku masih terlalu rentan untuk bisa menghantarkan kehangatan untuk mamaku agar dia merasa baikan.

"Mama tau kok." Jawabnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan mengacak-acak rambutku.  
>Tanpa bertele-tele lagi, aku segera kembali ke ranjangku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di atas bantal empukku.<p>

_Time Skip_

"Kenapa kau selalu begini? Kenapa? Apa salahku dan anak-anak? Apa salah kamii!"

Samar-samar terdengar olehku sebuah jeritan yang setiap malam selalu kudengar. Sayup-sayup suaranya begitu menyakitkan telingaku. Nyerinya bahkan sampai ke uluh hatiku. Perlahan aku bangkit dr ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dan semakin kubuka pintu kamar suara yang kudengar kini makin beragam. Jeritan yang parau kini sudah berkecamuk tidak karuan di dalam heningnya malam dan dengusan jangkrik. Oh Tuhan, tolong aku. Biarkan aku tuli saat ini agar aku tidak bisa mendengar semua ini. Biarkan aku buta agar aku tidak bisa melihat semua ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar dan melihat kalau yang bisa kulihat dan kudengar hanyalah suara-suara yang merobek gendang telingaku ini beserta aksi-aksi tak harmonis di depan mataku.

"Justru aku yg harus bertanya, apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dan pekerjaanku! Apa salahnya?"

Sepertinya suara maut itu telah merusak segalanya. Bahkan merusak kepercayaanku akan seluruh perkataannya selama ini.

"Kyaaa! Aku benci padamu! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hidupku menderita? Hikshiks. Nikmati hidupmu sesukamu, silahkan. Tapi aku mohon, berhenti sakiti hatiku dan anak-anak. Hikshiks...siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang ternyata selalu siap menunggumu untuk pulang bersama dan senang hati meninggalkan tali branya di dalam mobilmu! Hiks...bunuh aku saja Ryu kalau kau memang membenciku!" Suaranya, suara mamaku benar-benar membuat kepalaku berputar.

"Apa siiih? Itu tidak sperti itu! Kau tidak percaya? Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya padakuu?"

Tiba-tiba saja papaku melempar sebuah vas yang tergolak di atas meja dapur, vas itu, berisikan bunga Cryssant putih yang bersih. Bunga yang kata papa merupakan bunga yang ingin selalu dia jaga karena baginya Cryssant itu ibarat aku, Kouta dan Hota. Yang selalu melengkapi hidup papa walau kami hanya makhluk kecil tak berguna, tapi karena kami indah. Namun sekarang dia membuang Cryssant itu, sama seperti saat dia membuang diri kami.  
>Dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk berlari kembali ke kamar karena aku merasakan salah seorang adikku mulai turun dari ranjangnya.<br>Kuhampiri cepat kamar kami dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Aku menyambut yang ternyata Hota yang turun dari ranjang dengan mata sayunya.

"Oniichan, ada apa di luar? Kenapa berisik?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku diam, aku hanya menariknya kembali ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan selimutnya. Dia tak harus mendengar ini, di usianya dia hanya harus mendengar yang baik-baik saja.

"Emm..." Namun tiba-tiba Kouta juga bangun dari tidurnya. "Berisik..." Ucap kouta seraya bangkit dari tidur.

"Oniichan ada apa di luar?" Anak-anak kecil bodoh! Kenapa harus bertanya. Kalian tidak harus tau.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidurlah." Perintahku cepat.

"Tapi berisik, kami tidak bisa tidur."

Errr...dengan sigap dan spontan kututup kedua telinga adikku. Mereka tak paham dengan yang terjadi. Mereka hanya membeku dan terus bertanya. Sementara mereka bertanya, air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir mendengar jeritan parau mama dan papaku.

"Aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar." Ujarku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku masih terlalu kecil dan takut untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Tuhan, aku ingin papa pergi. Hilangkan papa agar tiada lagi jeritan menyakitkan seperti sekarang. Biarkan kami tersenyum tiap harinya tanpa harus bangun dengan mata yang sembab. Aku mohon Tuhan.

Pagi ini tanpa aku ketahui aku bangun di atas lantai kamarku yang dingin. Kupandangi sekeliling. Di ranjang terbaring adik-adikku yang manis di atas sana. Sementara aku tergelatak disini, kenapa aku ada disini? Dan piyamaku, kenapa seperti bau parfum mama? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku heran.  
>Aku melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur, dan kulihat kondisi dapur sudah seperti biasanya namun tanpa vas Cryssant di atas meja. Dan mamaku sedang sibuk memanggang roti untuk aku dan adik-adikku.<p>

"Ohayou mama" ucapku dingin.

Mama tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak menoleh. Aku tau. Dia pasti sedih. Sangat sedih. Inilah dia tiap pagi hari. Dengan raut sedihnya dia menyambutku. Dan kemudian menebusnya dengan senyumnya yang terpaksa ia curahkan kepadaku di saat aku pulang nanti. Aku ingin mama tersenyum tulus lagi, aku ingin pelukan mama di pagi hari, aku ingin mendengar sambutan mama yang menyenangkan.  
>Aku sedih melihat mama tiap hari begini, aku sedih mama menyambutku dengan matanya yang bengkak, aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku luruh bulir demi bulir, membasahi pipiku yang memerah.<p>

"Mama..." Kataku bergetar sambil berjalan mendekati mamaku. "Mama, mama jangan sedih. Maaf Keikun tidak bisa membantu mama..." Seketika itu juga mamaku langsung berhenti dari aktifitasnya, mama berhenti sibuk dgn roti-rotinya. Mama langsung memandang ke arahku yang tenggelam dalam piyama besarku, dengan air mata bercucuran di pipiku. Aku lemah. Aku tak tau kemana harus bersandar, sementara mamaku bahkan tak sekuat itu untuk jadi sandaranku.

"Keikun…"

"Mama… Huhuhuhu, jangan sedih. Mama jangan menangis, Keikun tidak mau mama seprti ini, aku rindu mama yg dulu… Huhuhuhu"

Kulihat mamaku terpaku. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat sementara aku terus menerus menangis histeris di depannya tanpa rasa malu.  
>Perlahan- lahan kurasakan jemari mamaku mulai meraba punggungku, menarikku dalam dekapannya yang menghangatkan jiwa. Merutuk semua kepedihan dan ketakutanku, seakan semuanya lenyap dihempas badai pasir. Pelukan ini pelukan yang benar-benar kubutuhkan saat ini.<p>

"Maafkan mama keikun…" Ujar mamaku pasrah. Dia terisak. Kami menangis. Seperti tiada habisnya kami terus berpelukan pagi itu, disertai isak tangis kami yang tak terbendung lagi. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Terus saling menyatu dengan mamaku, karena dengan begini aku merasa kuat. Aku merasa hebat. Dan aku merasa sehat. Tuhan, aku hanya anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kembalikan keluarga kami seperti dulu. Kembalikanlah. Jangan buat aku benci papa. Walaupun nyatanya aku makin tak sudi memanggilnya papa setelah secara tak sengaja aku melihat memar di bahu mamaku, aku yakin. Ini berkat papaku. Dia tega menyakiti hati dan fisik mamaku.

Tsudzuku! Reviewww? Yesyesyes! 


End file.
